Sourire
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: "Hei, hei, namamu siapa?" / "A-aku?" / "Iya, kamu!" / "Namaku... Namaku Kushina," / "Kushina, ya? Nama yang bagus!" / Dedicated for my friend / Mind to RnR?


"_Hei, hei, namamu siapa?"_

"_A-aku?"_

"_Iya, kamu!"_

"_Namaku... Namaku Kushina,"_

"_Kushina, ya? Nama yang bagus!"_

"_Te-terima... kasih..."_

.

.

.

Sourire

By: Sekar Yamada

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A fanfic requested by my friend, sorry for make you waiting so long. _Ganbatte_ for your UN!

.

.

.

Di kota ini, ada suatu peraturan yang benar-benar tidak boleh dilanggar. Kota ini pun tampak terbagi dua. Daerah _Riche_ dan Daerah _Pauvre_.

"_Hei, haruskah kita melewati Daerah_ Pauvre _untuk pergi ke kota sebelah?"_

"_Sebenarnya aku pun tak mau, tapi karena hanya ada satu jalan untuk pergi ke kota sebelah, jadi kita terpaksa melewati Daerah_ Pauvre_,"_

"_Aku tak mau berlianku yang berkilau ini menjadi kusam karena kita akan melewati Daerah _Pauvre_!"_

"_Aku setuju denganmu! Kalau begitu, sampai di kota sebelah aku akan membeli berlian yang lebih bagus!"_

Itu adalah salah satu contoh obrolan dari penduduk Daerah _Riche_ yang tidak suka dengan Daerah _Pauvre_. Demikian atas penjelasan tentang Daerah _Riche_ dan Daerah _Pauvre_. Mari kita mulai ceritanya...

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang asyik membaca buku di tamannya terusik dengan adanya kupu-kupu yang terbang melewatinya. Anak itu kemudian menutup bukunya dan segera mencari kupu-kupu yang melewatinya itu.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya seorang butler yang kaget karena tiba-tiba tuannya itu tiba-tiba menutup bukunya.

"Tadi ada seekor kupu-kupu melewatiku. Aku akan mencarinya,"

"Ah, lebih baik saya yang—"

"Tidak perlu," potong sang anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku saja yang menangkap kupu-kupu itu. Kamu siapkan teh saja untukku," ucapnya lagi.

"Baik, akan saya siapkan seperti perintah tuan," ucap sang butler. Kemudian sang butler masuk ke rumah yang ukurannya bisa dibilang cukup besar.

"Hei, dimana kau, kupu-kupu?" panggil sang anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah ia berusaha memutari taman itu untuk mencari kupu-kupu yang tadi melewatinya, ia melihat sebuah lubang kearah keluar.

"Wah, ada lubang!" ucap sang anak laki-laki itu. Ia tampak gembira karena menemukan lubang itu. Tak ambil pusing, ia pun merangkak melewati lubang itu yang kebetulan pas dengan ukuran badannya. Kemudian, sampailah anak laki-laki itu di Daerah _Pauvre_. Karena sang anak laki-laki itu senang mendapatkan pengalaman baru, ia pun mulai berjalan di daerah itu.

"Hei!" panggil seseorang kepada anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu pun mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Aku disini," panggilnya lagi. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu menemukan orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Seorang gadis yang kira-kira berumur sama dengannya dan berambut merah panjang namun ditutupi selembar kain.

"Kamu yang memanggilku?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Iya,"

"Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal,"

"Kasihan sekali..." ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Hei, namaku Minato, namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Namun anak gadis itu diam saja, seperti tidak mendengar omongan anak laki-laki itu.

"Hei, hei, namamu siapa?"

"A-aku?"

"Iya, kamu!"

"Namaku... Namaku Kushina,"

"Kushina, ya? Nama yang bagus!"

"Te-terima... kasih..." ucap anak gadis itu. Anak laki-laki itu pun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan anak gadis itu tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Tu-tunggu, kamu mau membawaku kemana?" tanya anak gadis itu kaget.

"Kamu harus menemaniku melihat-lihat daerah disini. Ayo!" ucap anak laki-laki itu. Kemudian anak laki-laki dan gadis yang digandengnya itu pun mulai berjalan.

.

.

.

Minato—anak laki-laki itu—tampak terkejut ketika ia menemukan tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang menawarkan barang-barang kepada orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina—anak gadis itu.

"Ah tidak, aku belum pernah melihat kondisi seperti ini sebelumnya,"

"Ini kan hanya _march__é_," ucap Kushina heran.

"Ooh, ini ya yang disebut _march__é... _Aku pernah melihatnya di buku, namun aku belum pernah mengunjunginya sama sekali,_"_

"K-kalau begitu..."

"Hmm? Ada apa, Kushina?"

"Apa kau... mau... melihat _march__é... _bersamaku?" tanya Kushina. Ia terlihat gugup sekali ketika menanyakan hal itu kepada Minato.

"Tapi... aku tidak bawa uang..." jawab Minato kecewa.

"Kalau hanya melihat-lihat saja, kita tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang," ucap Kushina.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi melihat _march__é!" _ucap Minato senang. Ia pun kembali menggandeng tangan Kushina dan mulai berjalan ke arah _march__é _itu.

"Hei, Kushina," panggil Minato.

"Ya?"

"Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin membeli suatu barang di sini... Tapi aku tidak punya uang..."

"Aku juga tidak punya uang... Maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf kepadaku? Kau kan sama sekali tidak salah,"

"Tapi—"

"Hei, hei, ada apa?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu yang kebetulan melihat Minato dan Kushina.

"Anu... Kami..."

"Kami ingin sekali membeli suatu barang di sini, tapi kami tidak punya uang," ucap Minato memotong perkataan Kushina.

"Waduh, kasihan sekali kalian ini..." ucap ibu-ibu kasihan dengan Minato dan Kushina.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku menjual ini? Nanti akan kuberi uang untuk kalian," ucap ibu-ibu itu lagi.

"Eh?" ucap Minato dan Kushina kaget.

"Bagaimana, kalian mau?" tanya ibu itu memastikan.

"Bagaimana, Kushina? Kau mau?"

"A-aku... ikut kepadamu saja..."

"Kalau begitu, kami mau membantu ibu!" ucap Minato semangat.

"Wah, terima kasih! Ayo kalian kesini!"ucap ibu itu senang. Ia pun langsung memberitahu apa saja yang perlu dilakukan oleh Minato dan Kushina.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah membantuku," ucap ibu itu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh," ucap Minato tersenyum.

"Ini, bayaran yang sudah kujanjikan. Maaf aku hanya bisa memberi sedikit uang, tapi kuharap kalian mau menerimanya," ucap ibu itu sambil memberi beberapa keping uang.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi ibu itu dan memasuki _march__é_.

"Kushina, kau mau beli apa dengan uang ini?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Eh? Tapi bukannya kamu yang menginginkan uang ini untuk membeli sesuatu di _march__é_?"

"Hmm... Memang benar, tapi kan kita bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan uang ini, jadi bukannya kau pantas untuk mendapat sebagian dari uang ini?"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau—"

_Gruyuuuk _

Minato langsung melirik kearah Kushina setelah mendengar bunyi itu.

"M-maaf..." ucap Kushina malu.

Minato pun tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari makanan!" ucap Minato semangat.

"E-eh? Ja-jangan pikirkan aku, kamu saja yang pakai uang itu..."

"Kebetulan aku juga lapar, jadi tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Kushina tersenyum.

Sambil menggandeng tangan Kushina, Minato mencari makanan yang harganya sesuai dengan uang yang dimilikinya. Namun sayang, hanya dua buah roti yang bisa ia dapat untuk mereka berdua.

"Maaf ya Kushina, kita hanya bisa membeli ini..." ucap Minato menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minato," ucap Kushina tersenyum. Minato ikut tersenyum.

"Hei, apa kau tahu taman didekat-dekat sini?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Kenapa?"

"Ayo kita kesana," ajak Minato tersenyum. Kushina pun mengangguk.

"Yeah! Ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Minato bersemangat. Ia pun kembali menggandeng tangan Kushina.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan dengan memegang roti ditangan mereka. Dengan petunjuk dari Kushina, mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang indah.

"Uwaaa, hebat! Indah sekali taman ini!" ucap Minato takjub.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Yup! Ah, ayo kita duduk disana, Kushina!"

"Iya," ucap Kushina.

Kemudian mereka menuju ke kursi yang ada dibawah sebuah pohon. Mereka berdua pun duduk dan menikmati roti yang mereka beli.

"Enak!" ucap Minato senang. Sedangkan Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Minato.

"Sepertinya ini adalah roti terenak yang pernah kumakan!" ucap Minato sambil memakan rotinya perlahan-lahan.

"Benarkah? Aku saja baru kali ini makan roti seperti ini..." ucap Kushina sambil Minato dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya! Kalau bisa, aku ingin memakan ini setiap hari!" ucap Minato riang. Kushina yang melihat keceriaan Minato hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menghabiskan rotinya.

Tiba-tiba—

"Wah, wah, ada si rambut merah disini," ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan beberapa temannya yang ada dibelakangnya. Minato dan Kushina pun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kalian mau apa dengan Kushina?" ancam Minato.

"Wah, apa-apaan ini? Sekarang si rambut merah punya pengawal? Lucu sekali!" ucap anak laki-laki itu. Kemudian ia dan teman-teman yang ada dibelakangnya tertawa.

"Aku bukan pengawalnya! Aku temannya!" ucap Minato kesal.

"Teman? Benarkah itu?"

"Ya! Aku temannya! Jadi jangan ganggu dia!" ucap Minato tegas.

"Hahahaha! Lucu sekali! Kalian benar-benar lucu sekali!" ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan tawa puas.

Kemudian dia pun menghentikan tawanya dan berkata, "Kau berisik ya, rambut kuning!"

Anak laki-laki itu langsung mengambil batu dengan ukuran cukup besar yang kebetulan ada didekatnya dan melemparnya kearah Minato. Kushina yang tahu hal itu, langsung berdiri didepan Minato dan—

"Ku... shi... na?"

—batu itu tepat mengenai kepala Kushina.

"Itu dia tuan Minato!" ucap seorang lelaki dengan pasukan yang ada dibelakangnya. Setelah mengetahuinya, lelaki itu langsung menambahkan kecepatan kudanya untuk dapat mendekati Minato.

"Sial, ada orang dari Daerah _Riche_! Ayo lari!" ucap anak laki-laki itu. Kemudian ia dan teman-temannya langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tuan Minato! Saya khawatir sekali anda tiba-tiba menghilang!" ucap seorang butler turun dari kudanya dan berlari mendekati Minato.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku! Kushina lebih mementingkan bantuan dibandingkan aku! Cepat bantu dia!" ucap Minato khawatir.

"Baik, tuan!"

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah agar kita bisa merawatnya!" ucap Minato lagi.

"Baik! Semuanya, sediakan tempat untuk nona ini!" ucap butler itu. Kemudian ia menyuruh yang lainnya untuk melakukan hal yang lainnya.

"Mina... to..." panggil Kushina.

"Kushina, kau tidak perlu banyak bicara sekarang!" ucap Minato khawatir. Kushina pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tuan, semua sudah siap. Mari saya yang membawa nona," ucap sang butler. Kemudian ia segera menggendong Kushina dan membawanya ke dalam kereta kuda.

"Mina... to..." panggil Kushina lemah.

"A-aku pasti akan menolongmu! Aku janji!" ucap Minato tegas. Kushina yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum dan akhirnya ia pingsan.

"Kushina!"

.

.

.

"Ukh..." ucap Kushina membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Ah, selamat pagi, nona," ucap seorang maid yang kebetulan baru saja membuka gorden di kamar itu.

"Aku... sudah lama pingsan?" tanya Kushina sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Nona sudah 2 hari pingsan. Menurut dokter, luka nona juga sudah tidak terlalu parah, jadi kuharap nona cepat sembuh,"

"Oh, begitu..."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengambilkan sarapan untuk nona. Saya permisi,"

Kemudian maid itu keluar dari kamar yang di tempati Kushina. Kemudian ia ingat suatu hal yang membuat ia terbangun.

"Minato..."

Ia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dari pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia pun langsung mencoba mencari Minato yang merupakan orang terdekat sebelum ia pingsan karena insiden itu.

"Ku dengar orang yang dirawat disini adalah orang dari Daerah _Pauvre_. Sepertinya tuan Minato benar-benar tidak mengerti kalau orang dari Daerah _Riche_ tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang dari Daerah _Pauvre_," ucap seorang _maid_ yang sedang berkumpul dengan maid lainnya.

"Ya, aku setuju. Aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran tuan Minato,"

"Aku ingin ia cepat pergi dari sini,"

"Aku juga,"

Kushina yang mendengar hal itu langsung kaget dan teringat sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

"_Pergi dari sini! Keberadaanmu tidak dibutuhkan!"_

"Sudah... Hentikan..." ucap Kushina sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih berbalut perban itu. Ia pun berusaha menghilangkan ingatan yang pahit itu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan pencariannya dan sampailah ia di depan sebuah ruangan yang memiliki pintu yang lumayan besar.

"Apa-apaan ini!" terdengar suara marah seorang pria.

"Aku hanya seminggu meninggalkan rumah rumah ini dan kenapa jadi ada suatu hal yang tidak mengenakkan?!" ucapnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, ayah..." kali ini, Kushina dapat mendengar suara Minato dengan jelas.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat, Minato? Kau sudah merusak nama keluarga ini!" ucap pria tadi yang sepertinya adalah ayah Minato.

"Aku... aku minta maaf, ayah..." ucap Minato lagi.

"Sayangku, bukannya kita harus bersyukur kalau anak kita sudah kembali ke rumah ini dengan selamat? Berkat teman Minato pula, ia bisa terlindung dari bahaya..." ucap seorang wanita yang mencoba memberi penjelasan kepada pria itu.

"Tapi tetap saja!"

"Dan lagi, apa kau bilang? Dia adalah teman Minato? Jangan bercanda! Orang itu tak pantas menjadi teman Minato!"

"Itu—"

"Cukup!" ucap Minato memotong ucapan wanita itu.

"Kalau ayah memang tidak mau, aku akan pergi keluar dari rumah ini! Dia temanku, jadi jangan seenaknya mengejek dia!"

Pria itu kaget dengan ucapan Minato. Pria itu merupakan ayah Minato, sekaligus pemimpin di rumah itu. Tapi kalau Minato yang rencananya akan menjadi penerusnya pergi, bagaimana nasibnya nanti?

Kushina yang merasa harus menghentikan perkelahian itu, segera membuka pintu itu dan berkata, "Maaf saya lancang memasuki ruangan ini,"

"Kushina!" ucap Minato kaget.

"Kau, beraninya—"

"Tuan, aku akan pergi dari sini, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Kushina yang mencoba memberikan penjelasan kepada ayah Minato.

"Kalau begitu aku—"

Kushina pun menggeleng dan menyela ucapan Minato, "Kau tidak perlu ikut denganku,"

"Tapi—"

"Tuan, aku akan mengganti baju dengan bajuku yang lama dan aku akan segera pergi. Terima kasih telah merawat saya," ucap Kushina sambil mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyediakan bajumu dan segeralah pergi dari sini," ucap pria itu tegas. Kushina pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan segera kembali ketempat ia di rawat. Namun, sebelum Kushina melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya dipegang oleh Minato seolah tak merelakan Kushina pergi.

"Ayah, aku masih dengan pendapatku yang tadi! Jadi aku akan ikut keluar dari rumah ini dengan dia!" ucap Minato tegas.

"Eh?!" ucap pria dan wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari pria itu kaget.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut! Kan aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak usah ikut denganku!" ucap Kushina yang berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya dari Minato.

"Kau adalah temanku! Aku tidak mau kau bertemu hal-hal yang seperti itu lagi!" ucap Minato yang mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku pergi!" ucap Kushina bersikeras untuk pergi dari rumah itu sendirian.

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

"Tidak! Aku... tidak mau kau terluka sama sepertiku! Aku tidak mau kau dibuang oleh orang tuamu dan kau akan terluka sepertiku!" ucap Kushina yang mencoba menjelaskannya pada Minato. Kini air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Minato pun langsung memeluknya saat ia melihat Kushina sudah menangis seperti itu.

"Jadi, kamu tetap dengan pendirianmu, sayangku?" tanya wanita itu kepada pria itu.

Kemudian pria itu langsung merawat wajah yang seperti tak ikhlas lalu kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ya, ya! Terserah kalian saja!" ucap pria itu.

"Jadi...?" tanya Minato memastikan. Kushina yang tadinya menangis pun kini berhenti dan mencoba mendengar apa yang akan pria itu katakan.

"Dia boleh tinggal disini! Itu kan yang kau mau? Aku tak bisa membiarkan Minato hidup terlantar diluar sana,"

Minato dan Kushina pun saling bertatapan dan mereka pun tersenyum bahagia. Sang wanita pun ikut tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau benar-benar lelaki sejati, suamiku,"

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Minato dan Kushina pun bertambah dewasa. Minato yang sudah dianggap matang, diajak ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi antara daerah _Riche_ dan daerah _Pauvre_. Dengan ide Minato—dan juga sedikit ide dari Kushina—ia berhasil membuat kedua daerah itu berjalan bersama-sama setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

"Kushina," panggil Minato. Kushina yang tadinya sedang asik membaca buku dihalaman belakang, kini ia mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan menutup bukunya. Ia pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Minato.

"Selamat datang," ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"Hei, apa kau tahu? Lubang itu yang membuatku dapat bertemu denganmu," ucap Minato pada sebuah tembok yang tidak terlihat ada bekas lubang sama sekali.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin lubangnya ada disana?" tanya Kushina memastikan.

"Ya, aku yakin," jawab Minato tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus berterima kasih kepada lubang itu," ucap Kushina tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum sambil memandang tembok itu.

"Kushina," panggil Minato.

"Ya?" ucap Kushina yang langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Minato.

"U-umm... Me-menikahlah denganku!" ucap Minato mantap.

Kushina yang kaget dengan ucapan Minato, langsung tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya!"

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Author note:

Halo! Lama tidak bertemu!

Setelah diganggu dengan uts dan juga ujian praktek yang banyak, akhirnya daku bisa menyelesaikan ini. Yey~

Oh ya, bagi yang mau tau artinya:

_Sourire : _Senyum

_Riche_ : Kaya

_Pauvre_ : Miskin

_Marché _: Pasar

Semuanya saya ambil dari Bahasa Prancis. Dan karena saya belum pernah belajar Bahasa Prancis sebelumnya (ini pun saya ambil dari kamus), saya minta maaf kalau saya salah... .

This is special present from me to my beloved friend yang akan menghadapi un di tanggal 14 april mendatang. Tadinya ini mau dikasih pas ulang tahun, tapi karena ga sempat, akhirnya ketunda, ketunda, ketunda dan selesailah sekarang. Semoga sukses un-nya dan hope you like it :3

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang membaca ini. Mind to review? :)


End file.
